


Custody

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Gonna Marry That Boy [11]
Category: The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead AU - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Custody

_“Let me try.” Came your mother’s voice- soft, and caring, as a mother’s should be. “Come on, sweetie, you need to eat.” She was sitting next to you now. For the past couple hours, she had been way too nice, and way too sweet. You had no idea why, nor did you care. “Come eat with your father and me.” You could hear the smile on her face, as if the past 15 years never happened. As if she actually knew you, and loved you._

_Opening your eyes, you looked at her, a sickly sweet smile on your face. “Go. Fuck. Yourself.” You told her before closed your eyes again._

_She gasped at you. “Excuse me?” Her smile had fallen. “You do not talk to your mother that way.”_

_“I wouldn’t know, never had one.”_

* * *

Negan bit his lip. He was halfway between proud as fuck of his daughter, and pissed off for her disrespecting her. Your mother, however, was not amused in the least. “Well then.” She huffed, standing up and crossing her arms. “You’ve done a horrible job raising my daughter!” She snapped. That was one thing that you’d never accuse him of- not raising you right. He’d done everything for you.

“ _Your_ daughter?!” He ground out. “You’re fuckin’ kidding me, right?” Their eyes were locked on each other’s, both furious with the other. “You walked out of here, wanting nothing to do with her. Suddenly, you’re in here trying to act like mother of the fuckin’ year. I don’t think so.”

You couldn’t help but egg it on. “Cindy was more of a mother to me than you were.” Cindy was the last one you’d seen, but you could have named any number of the bar skanks that like to hang around them. Just because of who they were. It annoyed you to no end.

She furrowed her brows. “Who the hell is _Cindy_?” As if she had some right to be angry about another woman being in the house.

“Some bar skank.” You shrugged as Negan groaned. “What, it’s true. At least she tried to pretend she gave a shit. Her, on the other hand, just wants to reign supreme.” You pointed to your mother while talking to him.

“Supreme over what?” Your mother asked, glaring.

Shaking your head, you looked at her. “Lady, I am _not_ about to talk to you about the Saviors’ business.” You lied through your teeth, acting as if you had any idea what went on half the time. Frankly, you didn’t care enough to. And, if anything illegal did come up, they couldn’t get anything from you, and you’d never be an accessory. Negan never told you this, but it wasn’t hard to figure that out on your own.

Her glare turned to Negan before she shoved him towards the kitchen. You assumed to try to tear him a new one for allowing you to be involved with them in any way, shape, or form. “Involving a child in biker affairs?! Are you an idiot?!” She yelled at him, making you stare in the direction of where they were before getting up and heading upstairs.

“Goddamnit, will you shut the fuck up and let me talk? Or are you too busy blowing hot air out of your mouth that you can’t?!” Negan yelled back. “Ya know what, just get the fuck out of my house.”

“NO! Not without my daughter. I’m filing for custody.” Your mother threatened, earning a laugh from your father.

* * *

You heard the word ‘custody’ right before you walked in your room. You were old enough to decide that for yourself. What the hell would one year of living with her do? You’d wind up running away, back here anyway.

The first thought that came to mind was sneaking out, but that thought was killed when you realized that you really didn’t have anywhere to go. Carl was camping, your best friends and you hadn’t spoken a good chunk of the summer, and despite having your licence, you had no car.

Hearing yet more yelling coming from downstairs, you sighed. You grabbed your phone and dialed quickly. “Hi, this is Y/F/N Y/L/N– yes, Negan’s daughter.” You sighed, pinching the bridge of your nose. Rick was camping, but the station would still have a way to contact him. Sure you could have called him directly, but he would have told you to call the station anyway, or said you were over reacting.

“What can I do for you, Miss Y/L/N?” The dispatcher asked kindly.

You licked your lips and walked over to your door, locking it. “My mom is here, and the fighting is getting way out of hand.” You explained.

“Do you fear for your mother’s safety?”

“Good God, no. More like I fear for mine and my father’s. She’s insane!” Which wasn’t a lie at all. “I’ve locked myself in my room, but he’s downstairs.” They were probably doubting that Negan was in any real trouble, let alone from a woman, but you were doing everything you could to sell it. Both of them clearly had tempers, both of them were angry, and they were in a kitchen- near knives. “Look, she said that she will not be leaving here without me! I don’t want to go with a complete fuckin’ stranger.”

* * *

Almost an hour and a half later, there was a banging on the door. “This is the Sheriff’s department, open up.” Came Rick’s voice as you cracked your door.

“What the fuck are you doin’ here?” Negan asked, pulling the front door open.

“Sir, we received a call about a possible domestic dispute at this address.” Shane added. “May we come in?” His tone was cool, and collected. It gave you the creeps.

You were guessing that he let them in, as you didn’t hear any arguments. The front door all but slammed shut, making you jump. “Fuckin’ nosy ass neighbors. There ain’t no ‘domestic dispute’.” Your father snapped, and you could picture him. He’d have his hands on his hips as he paced, his jaw set.

* * *


End file.
